Strange Love
by crimsonsisters
Summary: One who didnt believe in love was taught to love by the one whole needed love. And together they will live happily after..or will they? SesshyKag LEMONS GALORE!


Hey People! Its sesshomarusdemoness and lunaangel777. Yes that's right. Double trouble! We have desiceded to put our heads together and create a fanfic together. Lemon Writen by SD. Sooo without further ado, enjoy! WARNING THERE ARE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER! Disclaimer: We do not own any characters in inuyasha! Chapter 1- remembering the Horror 

"I'll miss you guys!" Kagome cried as she bid farewell to her family in the modern era.

It had been two weeks since Naraku had been defeated. Surprisingly it was no other than Sesshomaru who dealt the final blow ended the vile hanyo's life once and for all. Those present at the battle included Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kaugra, Kanna and Kohaku.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome was coming out of the bone eaters well back into the feudal era when she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around and saw Naraku's sneering face. Just as she opened her mouth to scream for Inu-yasha, Naraku stuck a white cloth under Kagome's mouth and nose, forcing Kagome to inhale, what Kagome could only guess was chloroform for she immediately passed out and fell into Naraku's arms. Naraku caught the unconscious girl in his arms and vanished into thin air before inuyasha's wide eyes as said hanyo came into the clearing.

**Later in Flashback**

Kagome woke up with a groan, head pounding and went to cradle her head with her hands but found she couldn't. Her hands and feet were chained to four poles that surrounded the futon she was currently laying on. Kagome started to panic and struggle, causing the chain to clink. Struggling with all her might, she could not break free of them.

Just as Kagome thought nothing could get worse, Naraku entered the room clad in his baboon pelt. "Ahh I see you have awakened little miko." he smiled sadistically. "Now I won't have to wake you the hard way.

"Let me go!" Kagome practically screamed

"Feisty! I like that. It will be fun breaking you." He laughed as he came closer to her.

Before Kagome could say anything to question that remark, Naraku tore off his baboon pelt, revealing his whole naked body. Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she realised his intent. She looked at him as he took out a knife and tore apart Kagome's clothes, leaving only her panties on. Kagome started to cry as she felt Naraku's skin start to touch hers.

"I'm going to do this to you and you will like it." He whispered in her ear before starting to kiss her neck and trail down to her chest, hands getting dangerously close to her centre, trailing paths up and down her thigh with his fingers.

By now Kagome was in full blown tears, his mentrations awakening something inside of her she did not want to feel. Wasn't sex supposed to be magical? This was anything but! She always thought her first time would be with someone she loved. Now here she was, getting raped by the most evil person in the world. Why had the fates cursed her?

Naraku noticed she had a far off look in her eyes and decided to get her attention. He took the knife again and sliced her panties off, smirking as he did so. Seeing she didn't notice this made him mad so he brought it to the next level. He spread her legs and inserted one of his fingers into her soft folds, successfully bringing her attention back to him. His finger started moving in and out of her at a slow speed. Kagome couldn't help but let out a startled moan. Her body betraying her and arching towards the unfamiliar contact. He smirked and started picking up the pace with his one finger. Kagome was on fire, hating this action but also loving it at the same time. Naraku slowed down his ministrations to an agonisingly slow rate before speeding up again, knowing what he was doing to her body. He then inserted another finger into her soft folds and rocking fast into her core, easily finding her sweet spot. Seeing her throw her head back, he took that as a sign to continue. He inserted a third finger into her, going as fast as he could wit his fingers. He felt her walls start to throb and knew that it wouldn't take much more to climax. Kagome meanwhile was trying hard not to release and give him the satisfaction. Naraku saw this and started using his youkai speed as he thrust into her. Kagome's body yet again betrayed her and she raised her hips to meet his thrusts. He went up to her ear and whispered " It helps if you spred your legs, it increases the pleasure" His free arm spreading her legs as far apart as they would go and then some. Saying this small thing unfortunately caused Kagome to orgasm as she felt a dam break inside of her, pleasure engulfing her as she through her head back. Her inner walls clamping down on Naraku's vile fingers still inside her, pulsating with her heartbeat. Naraku felt this and pushed his fingers into her as far as they would go, knowing that this is what Kagome's body desperately needed. Kagome was in her own little world, but was slowly coming back as Naraku smirked and withdrew his fingers from her now tight folds slowly. He laughed evilly as he licked his fingers clean of her bodily juices, making Kagome nauseous.

"Delicious." Was all he had to say, as Kagome felt disgusted that he was the one to give her first orgasm. "I want more," he said greedily and started to move towards her again. Luckily for Kagome there was a large explosion somewhere in the castle. "Awww," he pouted sadistically. "This means I don't get to finish this, wait until next time, koi, for then I will truly make you mine and mark you as my mate." He laughed evilly as he got up off her; putting on his baboon and leaving a crying Kagome feeling used and dirty.

Naraku chuckled. Everything was going according to plan. Kidnapping the girl was only the first step. Second step was giving her a taste of what was to come. Third step was making her his mate and then making her submissive. Forth step was making her bear him a child. For when a powerful miko and demon make an offspring it was sure to inherit both powers and would someday rule all of Japan. After said child was born he would dispose of the girl. So far every thing was working out for the evil hanyo. He laughed insanely and went to go see what the commotion was about.

0.o

SD: KINKY BONDIDGE SEX!  
LA: rolls eyes hope you liked this chapter, I know it's a little short but we have actual action in the next chapter  
SD: KINKY BONDIDGE SEX! skips in a cirle chanting

LA:….i really need to hunt down a straight jacket for that woman… READ AND REVIEW!

SD: KINKY BONDIDGE SEX! KINKY BONDIDGE SEX! KINKY BONDIDGE SEX! still chanting and skipping


End file.
